


Good For Your Health

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Wanna Be Your Star [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boys Kissing, Endless fluff, Fluff, Good hyung Eunwoo, Jin Jin with black hair, M/M, Soooo much fluff, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk only wants what's best for Jinwoo, but Minhyuk himself may be just that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> DontStealJiminsJams I hope you're happy :'D
> 
> Rated for language even though it's just asshole and used like twice.

"Yoon Sanha always finds a way to make new friends." Minhyuk laughs, looking at the guy who's dog had run into Sanha's lap not ten minutes before. Dongmin laughs and nods, leaning back on his hands. 

"It's part of his charm." 

"How did you even manage to land someone as sweet as Sanha?" Minhyuk jokes, shoving Dongmin's shoulder. 

"Yah!" Dongmin shoves Minhyuk back and abandons him to scoot closer to Sanha, making Minhyuk sigh as he continues to check out the blonde guy. 

"Minhyuk-hyung!" Sanha says, jerking Minhyuk back to reality. "This is Jinwoo. He just moved into our apartments." He introduces. Minhyuk blushes and stumbles out a greeting, hitting himself internally. "Can we play fetch with him?" Sanha asks Jinwoo excitedly. 

"Sure. I'm worn out." Jinwoo laughs, sitting next to Minhyuk as Sanha and Dongmin run toward the open area with the tennis ball. "Your friend is very energetic." He comments.

"Yeah. He's something." Minhyuk sighs, watching Sanha and Dongmin to avoid looking at Jinwoo. After a moment, he does so anyway. "If you don't mind me asking, why the hair?" 

"Ah." Jinwoo chuckles and reaches up to run a hand through his hair. "These days? It's just what I'm used to. When I first dyed it, it was like, my first official 'adult' action because as a teenager my parents wouldn't let me dye it." He shrugs. "Now it's just part of me." 

"Aren't you worried you'll fry your hair?" Minhyuk asks. 

"No." Jinwoo shakes his head, glancing at his phone. "I gotta head out, though. I'll see you sometime, neighbor." With that, he's getting up and walking toward Sanha and Dongmin. 

"What were you two talking about?" Dongmin teases when he plops down beside Minhyuk, pulling Sanha into his lap. 

"Hair." Minhyuk says honestly, reaching into their cooler and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Maybe I should teach you how to flirt. I did get Sanha out of it." Dongmin offers, wrapping his arms around Sanha's waist. 

"You just have to say puppy and Sanha will be yours." Minhyuk rolls his eyes. Sanha giggles and nods, looking at his boyfriend apologetically. 

"Well, either way, I'm obviously still better at flirting than you." 

"I'm a cosmetology major, of course I'm going to talk about hair." Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

"This is why everyone thinks you're gay." Dongmin says after they've gathered all their things. 

"I _am_ gay!" Minhyuk smacks Dongmin's bicep, making him laugh. 

"Come on, Minhyuk-hyung." Sanha giggles. "Walk me to class." He hooks his arm through Minhyuk's and shakes him a little. 

"Stop by the house first." Dongmin says. "I wanna kiss you goodbye." 

"Okay." Sanha blushes, looking in front of them. 

\----

"Hey neighbor." Jinwoo says cheerfully when he catches Minhyuk in the elevator a few days later. "I ran into Sanha the other day and he told me a couple things about you." 

"Oh God, whatever he told you it's not true." 

"So you aren't gay?" Jinwoo's smile falters just a little. Minhyuk doesn't notice, to preoccupied by the way his heart picks up. 

"Oh, uh." Minhyuk rubs the back of his neck. "That's true." 

"And you aren't a cosmetology major?" 

"Oh. That's true too." 

"Does Sanha usually spread lies about you?" Jinwoo asks, tilting his head to the side and Minhyuk is struck with the image of a confused puppy.

"I've known him since middle school." Minhyuk explains as they step off the elevator. "He was the weird kid no one hung out with, I was the quiet kid who hung out with the bullies. My 'friend' at the time almost beat him up just for being him, and that's when I knew I was in the wrong crew. We're best friends, of course we're going to make fun of each other in front of the people we like." Minhyuk waves as he opens his door and quickly stumbles in, shutting the door behind him and whimpering quietly. 

"What's up with you?" Dongmin asks without looking away from the TV. 

"I think I just told Jinwoo I like him." 

"You think or you did?" 

"I did!" Minhyuk cries. "I totally did and now I'm just going to cry." 

"Come here, Hyuk." Dongmin waves Minhyuk forward and the younger goes willingly, falling onto the couch and pushing his face into Dongmin's shoulder. "I can promise you that you'll be fine." The elder says. "Even if he doesn't like you, Jinwoo is a good guy. He won't be grossed out or anything." 

"Sanha took care of the 'coming out' part." Minhyuk mumbles, sniffling. 

"I don't deserve him." Dongmin admits. "Do you think you deserve Jinwoo?" 

"No. He's like, perfect. And I don't even know him like that." 

"Then you're perfect for each other. Take it from me. I'm dating the sweetest guy, no, _person_ I've ever met. And I'm an asshole." 

"You're not an asshole, hyung." Minhyuk laughs. "You're like a cat. Tempermental but sweet and cuddly." 

"Good. Now go get changed. You stink from practice and we're going out." 

\----

Minhyuk doesn't run into Jinwoo for two weeks until he's cornered by the elevator once again. 

"Look, what I said before-"

"Can you do me a favor?" Jinwoo interrupts Minhyuk and the younger frowns before shrugging. Jinwoo pulls his hat off and wow his roots are really black. 

"You want me to do your hair?" Minhyuk asks. 

"Please." Jinwoo nods. Minhyuk shrugs again. "I'll pay you." 

"No." Minhyuk says quickly. "Just a favor for a friend." 

"Friend." Jinwoo mutters under his breath. "When are you available?" 

"I only have one class tomorrow." 

"Same. Mine ends at three." 

"Mine at four."

"Five, then?" 

"Sure." They step off the elevator together and head toward their own apartments. 

"See you then." Jinwoo waves, stepping into his apartment. 

"See you then." Minhyuk mumbles, walking into his own. 

~

"You're sure you want to bleach it again?" Minhyuk asks, running his fingers through Jiwnoo's hair. 

"Well I can't leave it like this." Jinwoo says, gesturing to his hair. Minhyuk chuckles and looks down at Jinwoo's hair, sighing. "Why are you hesitant?" 

"Your hair is brittle." Minhyuk explains, still playing with the strands. "Bleaching it again could really damage it. I think our best bet would be to let your roots grow out and then cut it." 

"Okay." Jinwoo sighs, looking up at  Minhyuk. "Thanks anyway." Minhyuk nods and looks down at Jinwoo, sighing. "Wanna do something? I feel like I barely know you."

"S-sure." Minhyuk stutters, letting Jinwoo lead him out of the bathroom.

A month later, Minhyuk runs - quite literally - into a boy with black hair and he apologizes quickly befre actually looking at the boy. 

"Jinwoo?" He frowns. 

"Do you like it?" Jinwoo asks, reaching up and carding a hand through his hair. Minhyuk chokes on his words and slowly reaches up to touch the dark locks. "Its shorter than I'd normally have it, but I didn't want to wait any longer." Jinwoo chuckles nervously, watching Minhyuk's face. "You don't like it, do you?" He asks, face falling. Minhyuk snaps himself out of it and hurriedly shakes his head. 

"I love it! It looks great!" He says quickly. "It just looks so good it shocked me for a moment." 

"Don't lie." 

"I'm not lying I swear." Minhyuk looks down at Jinwoo. "I'll take you on a date to prove it." Jinwoo's face flushes and Minhyuk grins as he nods. 

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds okay." He agrees. 

"I have a condition." Minhyuk says. 

"Okay." 

"I want to be the only one touching your hair from now on." Minhyuk runs a hand through Jinwoo's hair again and the elder nods. 

"Okay." He chuckles. 

"Also." Minhyuk swallows. "I'd like to kiss you." 

"Oh, that's definitely allowed." Jinwoo nods, leaning into the gentle kiss Minhyuk presses to his lips. 

\----

"I can't believe your hair is so dark now." Sanha says, reaching up to play with Jinwoo's hair. Minhyuk allows it, watching his best friend carefully. 

"It was the healthiest option." Jinwoo chuckles, leaning closer to Minhyuk.

"Health _is_ important." Minhyuk grins,waning down to gently peck Jinwoo's lips.


End file.
